


Watchstanding

by lunardreamed



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardreamed/pseuds/lunardreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kind know, there's no such thing as a safe place to rest a weary head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchstanding

All the medical studies say deep sleep is necessary. 

Dangerous state for someone in his position. It’s impossible to wake in time to evade danger. Impossible to be alert enough to sense danger. 

There's no place, no time that is absolutely safe. And anyone could be an enemy. 

Especially if that someone is of like kind. She'd put a knife in his back if it served her purpose. 

Maybe it’s just exhaustion overriding survival instinct. Or maybe it’s an invitation. 

But when a person’s been working solitary so long, sometimes the only way to sleep is with someone standing watch.

_fini_


End file.
